say you like me (fall into my arms)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: — a simple token of affection can lead to a world of revelations • lily evans and realizing the obvious


On her seventeenth birthday, there was a mysterious package awaiting her on her bed. It was unaddressed and wrapped messily in striped paper. It was almost completely submerged in the bed, so Lily almost sat on it after returning from supper and leapt up with a startled noise.

After carefully peeling away the many layers of tape and wrapping paper — after the first few layers, she sighed and muttered to herself that they should've invested in a gift bag instead — she uncovered a velvet box.

She ran her fingers along the smooth lid, already impressed — because this was clearly a jewelry box — and lifted it, promptly gasping.

Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. The beads appeared to be made out of emerald-colored glass and the charms were made of lustrous gold. Lily almost didn't want to take it out of the box; it was too gorgeous.

There was a note, folded up and tucked in the lid, and she pried it away and unfolded it.

 _Lily —_

 _We're not the best of friends, but I saw this in the window and thought of you. Happy birthday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Friend_

 _P.S. Don't you dare return this once you see the price tag (it's stuck on the back of this note)._

Lily turned over the note and let out an inhuman shriek. She could see the _five_ _fucking figures_ on the price tag and that's all she could register.

 _Bloody hell. Whoever bought this must be rich._

"There's no way I can wear this now," she muttered furiously. "What if I lose it? What if someone steals it? What if—"

The door banged open and Marlene burst in. "Lils!" she shouted. "What the bloody fuck were you thinking? I hear you screaming like a banshee from downstairs and — _why aren't you listening to me?"_

"Marls," said Lily dazedly, "have a look at this."

Marlene arched an eyebrow as Lily passed her the box. "This had better be good — holy hell, is this a bracelet from Osborne's?"

Lily nodded. "Look at the price, and you'll know why I screamed."

She handed her the note and Marlene's jaw fell to the floor as she read the price. _"What the —"_

"I know!" Lily said, disbelief flowing into her voice. "Who would spend that much money on me?"

A sly grin crossed Marlene's face. "I can think of one."

"Who?"

"James Potter, for one," she elaborated. "He's fancied you for years, and he's wealthy."

A scarlet blush spread across her cheeks. "We're just _friends,_ you know, and besides, he already gave me his gift."

"But who else would it be then?" Marlene pointed out. "He's rich, he fancies you — oh don't give me that look, you know it's true — and he's been dropping hints all year."

"But —"

"Bloody hell, Lils," Marlene sighed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "If you honestly can't tell by this point, then I guess it's a lost cause."

Lily was quiet for a few moments, Marlene's words marinating in her head, before blurting out, "Do you really think he fancies me?"

"I'm not going to answer; it's time you figured it out for yourself."

* * *

Lily wore the bracelet at breakfast the next morning. If Marlene was right about the sender of the bracelet, then he would definitely say something about it.

She watched as James entered the hall with his friends, chatting amiably. He was wearing that crooked grin he always wore when he was telling a joke or a funny story. It wasn't at all surprising when the four of them started roaring with laughter.

"Morning Lils," he said, ruffling her hair as he sat down next to her, and Lily tried to suppress her shiver.

"Morning," she replied, immersing herself in the newspaper that had arrived just before he'd come in. Occasionally, she would peek over the newspaper to gaze at James.

The third time she did it, she caught James staring at her, but he didn't react as Lily thought he would. Instead, a pale pink blush inhabited his cheeks. Lily coughed, her cheeks growing hot, and ducked under the cover of the paper again.

A few minutes later, Marlene slid into the open seat next to her, smiling insufferably.

"Good morning," she said loudly.

There were a few muttered responses and Marlene spoke up again.

"So, Lils, did you have fun yesterday?" she asked.

"I did," Lily replied, slightly bewildered by her question.

"What presents did you get? I never did see all of them," Marlene said with a dazzling smile, and Lily realized she had walked right into that one.

"Well, um—" She couldn't lie, and Marlene knew it. She cursed her friend's trickery and feigned an excited expression, listing off the various things she had received.

"—and your candy box, Peter," she concluded, giving the boy a nod.

"Anything else?" Marlene inquired sweetly and Lily wanted to strangle her. "There was this one gift you were showing me last night — a charm bracelet, was it?"

 _This is it._ Lily watched for any, _any_ change in James's facial expression — up till this point, he'd maintained a neutral face — and hoped.

"Oh yes, that," she said cheerfully. "It was unaddressed and extremely expensive, but it was absolutely _charm_ ing, if you know what I mean." She lifted it up to the light, deliberately in James's direction.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Didn't know you could pun, Evans, but good one."

"Thank you for noticing," she shot back dryly. "I do have a sense of humor, you know."

 _There._ One of the corners of James's mouth twitched. It wasn't a clear indication, but it was still a reaction.

"No name?" Remus inquired. "Some kind of secret admirer, then?" Lily could've imagined it, but she swore she saw a look pass between him and James.

"Maybe," she acknowledged. "But I would love it if whoever the sender is would reveal themselves to me, so I could thank them properly."

There was a beat of silence. Then Marlene abruptly stood.

"James, can I borrow you for a second?" she said, sending a meaningful look at Lily.

"Sure." Uncertainty and fear flashed in his eyes for a brief moment and was then replaced by confidence. He glanced at his friends. "I'll be back in a second."

As soon as both of them were out of earshot, Lily hissed, "It was him, wasn't it?"

Sirius looked at her oddly. "Come again?"

"James sent me the bracelet, didn't he?"

Remus pursed his lips, evidently unhappy, but there was no way he could deny it. "He did," he confirmed.

Ecstasy bubbled in her stomach and she leaned forward. "Does that mean he has... _feelings_ for me?"

"Feelings?" Sirius scoffed, pouring syrup onto his pancakes. "Evans, the bloke is madly in love with you. He'll bring you the moon if it means you'll be happy. I know this for a fact because he told me."

Whatever giddy feelings that had been aroused within her vanished within seconds as Sirius's words sunk in.

"He...loves me?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't believe this..."

"Well believe it or not, it's true," Sirius said airily, cutting into his pancakes.

Lily was sure she was stuck between vomiting into her food and dancing with joy (though she would prefer the latter extreme). "I...I have to go," she said, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

And she bolted out of the hall, passing James and Marlene, the former of which looked confused, and the latter looked smug.

* * *

The end of the year rolled in. Everyone was excited because exams were finally over and it was time to celebrate.

The Marauders did what was expected of them and threw a massive party in the Gryffindor common room. There was no shortage of drinks, food, or fun, and Lily was actually having a good time.

Except for the fact that she was committed to avoiding James like he was the plague, darting away or hiding behind someone whenever he came into her vicinity. She would receive odd looks when she did this, but it didn't bother her. As long as James didn't see her, it was okay.

* * *

Summer holidays flew by faster than Lily could count the days, and soon she was loading her trunk into her parents' car and once arriving at the platform, hugging them goodbye.

As for James, well, she hadn't forgotten about him.

But it was all right. She was Head Girl this year, she had a separate, secluded dorm, and a whole new batch of excuses to use. Everything was going to be all right.

But she didn't account for James being the Head Boy to her Head Girl.

And when she found out, it was like a blow to the stomach.

This was going to be an _interesting_ year.

* * *

"Marlene, how am I supposed to deal with him all year?"

"Like you always do," Marlene said idly, flipping through an old issue of _Witch Weekly._ "Honestly, Lils, I don't know why you're so riled up."

"Because it's _Potter!"_ she burst out, frustrated. "I'm supposed to hate him and—"

"—now you don't," Marlene finished for her, deliberately avoiding any words that would set her off.

"I mean, I know it's ridiculous, but believe it or not, he's actually _matured._ " Lily was on the verge of ripping her hair out. "And he has to go around being all charming and handsome and running his hand through that stupid mop of hair—oh Merlin, he drives me up the wall!"

She was so busy ranting that she didn't realize what she had actually said until she was done. A look of horror replaced the frustration on her face.

"Holy shit, I think I fancy him," she whispered, watching the smirk on her friend's face increase in size.

"About time," Marlene said smugly.

* * *

 _1628 words_

 _This is all over the place. I'm sorry._

 _I might continue this?_

* * *

 **Assignment 1, Potions Task 2 -** Standard Ingredient:Write a canon pairing.

 **Writing Club -** Book Club - Aunt Fire: (plot point) trying to play matchmaker, (action) watching someone closely, (object) bracelet; Showtime - 25. Cabinet Battle #1 - (action) Ranting

 **Prompt of the Day:** (action) hugging

 **Going Postal** : Section 4, Washi Tape - Pattern: Striped


End file.
